This invention relates, in general, to housing modules for electronics, and more specifically, to a method for constructing electronic housing modules, and apparatus for modular construction of the modules.
Under conventional construction techniques, for fabricating an electronic housing module is to be fabricated, an entire section of housing must be cast or extruded. If the die for the section of housing is particularly complicated or large, the die is very expensive. In fact, the cost of the die is proportional to the size and complexity of the section of housing. Furthermore, it is impracticable to construct large, extended housing members in a single cast or extrusion since the die cannot practically be made.